


Picturesque

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based On A Picture, F/M, Fluff, Gwen and David getting hitched, Wedding, dadvid, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, max ruins things but not really, no ma//xv//id, thats nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: It was all perfect. The perfect ceremony, perfect reception, and now the perfect wedding pictures. Gwen and David both agreed that it was all the perfect setting for the album. Or rather the perfect spot for a cannonball for a certain ten year old.Based off a funny picture.





	Picturesque

Gwen rested her head on David's shoulder and smiled at the wedding photographer. The setting was perfect, a beautiful hotel, gorgeous pool of water overlooking the beach and the sun just beginning to set. It was simply perfect in every way. Though their wedding and reception was officially over two hours ago, the wedding photographer insisted that a sunset pick was the best idea for the cover picture of their thank you cards.

They had taken a couple with Max just a few moments ago but he ran off, insisting that he had something to do. Though she was plum tired, she was still overwhelmingly happy that she finally tied the knot with David. He kissed the top of her head and smiled, the camera clicking as it snapped photos of the couple.

"Alright last one!" The photographer announced in his thick Italian accent for the thirtieth time. Gwen rolled her eyes but smiled, snuggling close to David's chest and putting the bridal bouquet between them.

"Ah, perfect!" The photographer squealed, stepping behind the giant camera.

"Ok, one, two...." He counted down, slowly pressing down on the button.

Just as the photographer snapped the picture, there was a loud, high pitched scream and a big splash. Water sprayed on to Gwen and David, who had turned around at the scream in fear that someone had fallen down the ten story hotel. Unfortunately, instead of seeing a person, all they got was wet clothes. Gwen looked down on her damp dress and scowled, frustrated that her thousand dollar dress got wet with pool water.

 _Well at least my makeup is ok_ , she growled internally and looked down into the person submerged in the water.

David was just about to jump in and fish out the person who fell but thankfully, figure came sputtering to the surface before David could even take a step. Max peeked around to see the scene he had caused with his fall but nervously sunk down into the water at the sight of a surprised David and angry Gwen.

"Uhhh, wedding gift cannonball?" Max said with nervous laugh.

"Are you serious Max?!" Gwen shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well no, a cannonball as a wedding gift would be ridiculous." Max said, paddling closer to them.

"Max, you could've gotten hurt!" David chastised. "If you had missed the pool even by an inch, we would be spending the rest of our honeymoon in the hospital or worse!"

Max rolled his eyes.

"But I didn't hit the concrete, I landed in the pool." Max reasoned. "Neil calculated the perfect formula of trajectory so I wouldn't get hurt."

Gwen looked up. Sure enough, two stories above was Neil and Nikki, peeking over the balcony slightly. They apprehensively waved at her and she scowled.

"I would ask if your friends told you to jump off a cliff, would you but it seems I have that answer already!" She growled, tossing aside her bouquet to pull Max out of the water.

David suddenly perked up, a grin blooming across his rosy cheeks.

"Sweetie, I think I have an idea for our final picture!" He chirped, taking her hands into his larger ones.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, exasperated that that was David's focus now.

Her breath caught in her throat when David suddenly yanked her into the pool as he leapt in. She gasped at the shock of both her husband's betrayal and the cold water, trying to keep her head above the lapping pool. David laughed heartily, sweeping both Gwen and Max into his embrace and sprinkling them with kisses. Gwen forgot her anger and smiled as David peppered her cheeks with kisses, laughing as Max shrunk away from David's pecks and gagging. But not even Max couldn't hide his smile.

The photographer watched the laughing family in bewilderment before realizing that this was a perfect shot. David and Gwen with Max snug between them, all laughing and smiling with pure love and joy.

"Stay like that, it's perfect!" The photographer shouted, stumbling in his rush to get behind the camera.

He snapped the picture and a couple more of Max spraying David with water stored in his mouth and Gwen laughing even with her makeup and hair ruined.

The wedding album was perfect, chockfull of pictures of the wedding, reception and the final, closing photos. Although the pool pictures were put on the cover, both David, Gwen, and even Max couldn't help but laugh when the picture of Max, blurry, mid fall and screaming while David and Gwen were smiling blissfully was delivered. It was picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I couldn’t find the link but it’s hilarious.


End file.
